


Blindsided

by Charc



Series: [insert-fantrollsmutstuck-here] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ???!??, Don't worry, Fantrolls, M/M, Porn With Plot, fantroll, yeah im suprised too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charc/pseuds/Charc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling a bit low, and obviously down, Versic decides to get out of his hive and do something for once. Turns out he might've been a lot better off staying inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda threw this up late in the night and I will say it's really super terrible. Its just fantroll romance smut, not worth a read unless you roll that way, WHICH REALLY I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT AHA. Please excuse this drabble of a fic and works to come (/-\\)

It was in that moment he forgot that he had been alone for over two hours. 

The clear, white sky blanketed everything below it with coats of snow. That was actually how Versic liked it. Although others didn't feel the same way, the snow often felt very motherly to him. It was sort of a soft, glittery companion that carried him along his way when he would advance through it. Honestly, it made him stand tall. Made him feel.... proud.

Getting up from the wall he was resting on, Versic raised himself to his feet. He then shuffled them slowly before going into any certain direction. It took quite a while for him to realize, but there was a smile appearing on his face. Honestly, it had been a while since a smirk found its way out of his body. It was just the fact that nothing had triggered him to smile lately. Although, upon thinking back on it, making the decision of stepping out of his hive was a magnificent idea. There was something Versic had been hearing conversation about, and that was the bar that was down the road. Trolls could receive the new beverage called 'blood beer', which was similar to the piss of a common troll. Of course the prices went up considering what color blood you ordered, but that was only natural in a world shaped by the hemospectrum. The snow would continue to fall all night, Versic guessed, so he certainly had a curious bone in his body to check the place out. It was quite popular among lowbloods, yet, that certainly didn't stop him.

~~

He hadn't seen a familiar face in about a month and a half, and Versic assumed most had tight schedules to attend to. Yet, even a troll like Camrus Taulen didn't even pay him a visit. Then again, she was too lazy to even leave her own hive, and who was to say that she would visit his? Especially if it continually snowed where he lived. Giving a small chuckle, Versic flooded those thoughts into the back of his mind, as he had already approached the restaurant he heard so much controversy about. 

Walking in, nobody really noticed him. It was just a normal formality that someone of his caste were to lumber through the front doors. If he were someone higher-- someone like Savade or even Camrus there would be looks and comments flung at him. Although, his mind wasn't only on that. The lights were already on in the bar-- the booze brand neon signs, LED lights streamed high above the bar stools, fake candles on the tables, all normal for the bars around the area. He began to think about Sepher, a troll he knew that had an exceptionally low blood. They hung out a couple times, mainly in Sepher's hive. Whenever he wanted to do some sort of heist, there would be so much buildup, although Versic would often decline last minute. Rare times he would go, and would find it obviously very dangerous. Upon thinking of Sepher, he hadn't kept in touch with him, much like all the others. Maybe he was busy, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he found some other dudes to do stuff with him. Versic knew of Ativan, a troll who spent an awful large amount of time with Sepher. The only way he could figure it out was through Zakath, who had hung out with him last week. Versic also remembered Sepher telling him that he'd call him, which was after the last heist they did together which was about....... two months ago. I guess he never did.

Sitting down at the far bar stool, Versic noticed he was closest to the open back room. A couple of guys were playing pool back there, and he could tell it was the only approved room to smoke in a joint like this. Nodding his head and giving a judgmental smile, he turned around an ordered a blood beer in his own color. He only figured-- 'Why not? I came this far, might as well try it'. Taking a sip, he felt it tingle as it sunk down his throat. Oh god. This stuff kicked in fast. It was honestly very very fast acting. One drink would do him in-- and what's to wonder what two would do to him. Drinking about 1/4 of the toxin labeled "beer", there was a force inside him that led him into the pool room. The increased confidence and rashness from the drink gave Versic the courage to step past his boundaries. He wasn't good at pool-- oh no. But anything was better than going back home and being alone. 

Versic made his way through the archway, smirking as he approached the tables. There were four tables all in this room- each surrounded by there own "couple o' guys". Maybe it was a guy's night. If there’s one thing all trolls can agree on, forgetting about the hemospectrum, is a slamming game of pool. Walking up to the middle table, it wasn't only the smell of smoke that got his eye, but the black jacket that the troll in front of him was sporting. 

"Hey!" Versic casually said, trying to hide the questionable tone in his voice. 

He tapped the troll's shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice. None of the gray skinned idiots tried to get the attention of the other troll, maybe because they knew he was concentrating. Versic, a bit peeved, increased his tone, and now, implied only a bit of hostility. 

"Hey, Sepher, dude, its me."

Countering the previous comment, Sepher increased his volume with his voice, oblivious to the troll behind him. "Ey'-- don't-!!!" He raised his hand, a finger pointed in the air. "Don't bug me man. I'm tryin ta' play!"

Versic's brows furrowed angrily, his mouth opening, bearing his teeth.

"SEPHER." Versic spoke, letting his voice ring, but not startle.

Quickly, the red blooded troll turned, looking at Versic in the eyes. It wasn't exactly the death stare Sepher was known for. Versic knew that. Still, it was in his eyes that this did tick him off. "Eyyyyy!" Sepher exclaimed, his hands going into the air. "Man, you got fuckin' tallah since I'd las' seen ya'." 

Yeah. It has been a while, hasn't it? This guy.

Versic nodded and looked away, biting his lip. He could still feel the muscles on his forehead clenching. He was holding back the smallest urge to just suckerpunch this guy straight in the face so his blood would splatter all on the walls of his fucking douche personality. Suddenly, it's like he couldn't keep everything he wanted to say to Sepher under the snowy white table. It was the beer's perk of increased confidence.

Nodding continuously, Versic looked to Sepher, who now, was trying to light his cigarette. "Yeah uh-huh." The words flew out of his mouth. He couldn't tell if he was speaking fast or slow. "What I don't get is while you're too busy FUCKING your little bomb hero, you're too busy to notice all the others." 

Sepher raised an eyebrow, a scowl slowly developing as he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and blew. Versic didn't give him the chance to speak. Words came to him again.  
"What do you think you're doing?? Using him? You use them and then leave them. Like you use your guys here." Versic gestured to all the guys collected around the pool table, his arm going in a circle, making eye contact with a majority of the grunts. Apparently mentioning them had achieved their attention. If things were normal maybe Versic would've ceased. But this didn't feel normal.

"You don't care Sepher." A silence overcame them, despite the bustle and ambiance from the main area of the restaurant. "Really, he thinks you're all pawns. Meat shields for those ridiculous heists. Probably pays you bull, just like he did me." Versic paused, but then he remembered a key card to bring into the situation. He was just as involved as everyone else. 

"Oh- and even if I despise him-- even *IF* he is a godDAMN pyromaniac......." Versic paused, only for a second. "I'm not going to let you use him." "NOT LIKE YOU DO TO EVERYONE." "I'm going to let him know how you really think of him."

Sepher scoffed, a smile emerging off the side of his mouth. Apparently he wasn't going to talk. The grunts around the table looked to Versic, hostility in their eyes. Even if he was jumped now, Versic could handle 5, maybe 7 of them before going down. 

Sepher wasn't budging. There was no point. Versic was going to stay true to his word. Stepping away from the table, he turned, yet, Sepher gripped his jacket and grabbed his upper arm. There was strength and anger in his grip, and he tightened his hand the longer Versic stood there. Turning his head, Versic's eyes narrowed. He was seriously going to do something about this. The uproar he caused. Beat him to a pulp, or maybe get his pawns to do it just because he was like that. Versic furiously looked into Sepher's eyes. Even after all this maybe he thought that he would reconsider his actions at the least. Maybe even soften up or ponder about it. But he didn't change. He was still the douchebag continued to be. 

With a major amount of power, Versic managed to pull away. Perhaps that was because Sepher only wanted him to get away, but it didn't matter. Walking out of the bar, storming out the front doors, the chill air cooled his heated mind, hands, muscles, and heart. He was going to do something about it. But maybe it was a bluff. He didn't even know where Ativan's hive was. His heart dropped lower than the temperature of the cold. That was normal though. His heart tended to always be very cold. Without knowledge of this part of town, and the danger of a threat right on his tail, he knew no safer and more familiar place than his hive. So that's where he went, the snow beneath his feet pushing him as fast as it could.

~~

The snow was a bit worse than usual, but maybe that was good. Harder to follow, harder to track. Collapsing into the entrance of his igloo, Versic struggled a bit upon getting up, but he did it quickly. He was breathing hard, only able to lift himself up with the help of his bed. He slid off his jacket and sat back down, catching his breath and sitting on the edge of his bed. He cupped his hands around his face in anguish. Angrily, he threw his hat across the room. Raising himself up to his feet he ruffled his black hair, furiously, heating his entire body. He was pacing around his hive, lost and confused in what he had just done. There was too much anger, too much pressure and sensitivity. Removing his shirt, and also throwing it somewhere in his hive, he grabbed his head, and stopped dead in his tracks. Versic breathed in, cool air coming into his lungs, then he breathed out. He made some big decisions. Perhaps some big changes that would be made with Sepher's troll steroid army. Either that or he'd be killed tonight. 

In a way, Versic didn't seem to be as scared as he thought he would, waiting for his assumed death to be closing in on him. Still frightened and alone, like he tended to be, but not exactly how he expected himself to react. There was a sound from outside-- he could tell. The snow pile out front had been knocked over. There was more noise, and then a break at his doorway. Versic's eyes widened. It was Sepher, not a couple of his goonies. Immediately, the red blooded troll rushed at him. 

Versic countered, grabbing his right arm, the one he had tried attacking with. Yet, that was not Sepher's true purpose, for with his left he grasped his neck, pushing his head against the walls of the hive. "God fuckin' DAMN IT, Versic." Sepher spewed, his teeth glaring at Versic. He was furious, his eyebrows were lowered, more than he had seen them before. This was definitely how he wanted to react in the bar. He wanted to beat the pulp out of Versic-- he could tell. His grip tightened, increasing, just like he did back at the bar. Yet now, the chosen spot of pain was obviously more tender than just his arm. Even more exposure to this sort of strength and Versic would be lifeless. By this point he stopped struggling, and was trying his hardest to focus on getting air. Although, Sepher's face started to soften ever so slightly. His rage was breaking. He kept his hands around Versic's neck, lowering his feet to the ground, but still in control of the situation.

Coughing, Versic achieved the air he wanted. He stared at Sepher, not ready for another quick move, he waited until the correct moment to escape the grip. Sepher stared right back at him, yet, he seemed to know something that Versic himself couldn't quite figure out. His grip tightened once more as he jerked Versic forward, making their lips meet firmly. "Fuck." Sepher muttered lowly, as he broke the kiss. He went in for another one. Versic responded, his eyebrows raising as he lent back, his head hitting the wall. But Sepher only leaned into Versic, pushing him again the wall once more. His hand was no longer gripped around Versic's neck, but his face. He grasped the sides of Versic's face as he continued his advances. He ran his hands through the teal bloods hair, showing now way of slowing up. The firm, yet short quick kisses he executed, confusing but in a way, pleasuring the teal blooded troll. 

"Schtop.." Versic muttered between the breaks between their lips. 

He now noticed that he had free hands, and pushed away the troll in front of him. "Sch-stop!" Versic begged. He was surprisingly flushed and highly confused, his hair pointing in various directions. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!?" He stammered, yelling at the troll in front of him. His arms were out, his shoulders heaving in obscure patterns. 

"Fuck..." Sepher wiped his mouth, breaking his train of thought. He turned his back to Versic, pondering.

Silence overcame them, but this was not silence that Versic could take.

Quickly, and impatiently Versic blurted: "WHAT??? WHAT THE H--" Sepher interrupted, raising his voice over anything that he had to say.

"DID IT EVA' OCCUA TO YA THAT I WANTED IT THAT WAY???" His face hardened.

"I didn't want ya involved." The gaze wasn't broken.

"I never wanted ta' use ya. Nevher as a meat shield. And not talkin' to ya'........." Muscles in his face melted. He was calming down. 

"That was fuckin' protectshun." 

There was not much Versic could say. His fingers tingled. In fact his whole body tingled. He had almost forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt. If he was, he probably would be more heated then he already was. To his own surprise, he was able to get some words out, a question at most.  
"Wh- why did you try and strangle me?? I don't--" His voice showed to be uneasy. "You almost killed me..." Versic began to back away from the red blood, sitting on the edge of his bed, his face like stone. He expected death. He expected hurt. He expected pain. Bloody knuckles, bruised ankles, no teeth. He didn't notice it before but his mouth tasted like nicotine. A gray, blackened, dirty nicotine. Almost as dirty as Sepher was.

Sepher strided over to Versic, who automatically raised his hands up in caution. He stood in front of him, looking down upon the teal blood. He lifted his hands, but Versic took note of his action.

"Don't..." he muttered lowly, his face still stone.

His hands got a little closer.

"JUST..... don't...." Versic's own palms slowly laid down in his lap, his body slightly leaning forward. In a way he had given up.

Sepher's hands laid on Versic's shoulders. He was cool to the touch. His skin was almost as cold as ice. This touch made Versic raise his body, his face flushing only a bit, almost as if he was aroused by this action.

"Sepher... please...." Versic whispered, his breath cool as he exhaled.

His hands softly caressed Versic's shoulders as his eyes closed in contentment. Versic had never been touched before. At least never his bare skin. It was his coldness, his temperature that turned most away, but his body sparked from the inside when he was pleased. Nobody ever got close enough to know. Either that or nobody cared. Sepher's eyes closed relatively, looking down upon a troll like this-- even one of higher caste than him turned him on immensely. Soon, his own hands snaked their way into his own pants, obviously too much excitement to keep contained. He unzipped his zipper, and his head went back, his mouth agape.  
Confused at the sudden stop, Versic's eyes opened sluggishly, but opened wide at the sight of Sepher pleasuring himself right in front of him. He was moderately stroking his shaft, but it was not something Versic wanted to see.

"Don't do that...." he whispered again, looking up to to the red blood. Sepher stopped, casually zipped up his pants, tucking his cock back into his pants. He chuckled a bit, calmly removing his leather jacket. "What are ya' goin' ta' fuckin' do about et?" He grasped the sides of Versic's face once again, pushing him down onto the bed, pressing their lips together firmly. Although surprised at first, Versic accepted his advances, grabbing his face as well, furiously kissing back and forth, only breaking to smile or smirk. Ruthlessly pinning Sepher against the wall, Versic began to bite his neck, using the building anger he had towards this douchebag in his own hive. His hand began to go lower, rubbing his crotch in an effort to tease. 

Sepher laughed lowly. "OH.... Don't you fuckin' dare ya' li--" 

Versic caressed his crotch more intently now, his face flushed with teal, although he was unaware. He unzipped Sepher's pants, rubbing his cock as he pulled it out. "Ohh.. NGH.. don't.." the red blooded troll threatened. But being blowjobbed by a troll of higher color, he was already turned on as is. Being a rebel meant he would achieve the shit like this. His hands were placed on Versic's hips as he continued to rub him off. His face was coated in red-- maybe this was one of his better jobs. The cool hands stroking his cock moved deliberately faster, warming up as they time continued. 

"S-SHIT.." Sepher croaked, his voice struggling between moans and groans. His head was tilted back, resting on the wall, his back propped up by the pillow on the bed. The red blood's hand found their way to Versic's crotch, and he continually had his hot hand placed on his own cool waist. Versic found himself lost in all the pleasure, giving moans himself. "HAH.. ah oh..." Sepher began to struggle, the speed of his moans increasing. He was close to his orgasm. "Versic.. what tha' FUCK..." he moaned, his tilting forward, his eyes opened slightly.

"Mmm.. I... I don't.... " He couldn't get many words out-- he loved this too much. He jerked away at Sepher's cock, rubbing its head and using his other hand to rub it's shaft, increasing his pace.  
Sepher obviously returned the favor, as Versic's body began to scorch. Sepher leaned into him, lifting his hand to Versic's chin, messily kissing him, his power slowly fleeting at his incoming wave of pleasure.

"NGH... I... its... THere.... fuck..." Sepher groaned.

Versic didn't slow, and neither did Sepher.

The climax. 

Sepher released, his cum running all down the blankets of Versic bed. Unknowingly, Sepher had never unzipped Versic's pants- yet- it was still one of the greatest orgasms he had ever received.

"F-fuck..." Versic breathed. He was blazing. Dizziness overcame him as he heaved.

"Don't....." Sepher spoke, weakly.

He paused a moment, smirking. 

"Don't come back ta the fuckin' bar."


End file.
